Lightning
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Who knew Arra was afraid of Thunderstorms? When there is a storm at Vampire Mountain, can one vampire make it better? Arra/Larten


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx

**SUMMARY: **Who knew Arra was afraid of lightning? When there is a storm at Vampire Mountain, can one vampire make it better? Arra/Larten

**TITLE: **Lightning

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The lightning licked the heavens, sending bolts of bright pink, purple and blue across the sky. Thunder came along with it, rumbling through the mountain. Larten was sat in his coffin reading when he heard the first of it but he was not bothered about thunderstorms. To him they were a naturally occurring thing so he returned to his reading. Rain also pelted at the mountain and it seemed as though the mountain was engulfed by black and grey clouds, under siege by the Gods of the vampire world but that was an over reaction. Of course there was one vampire who didn't get along with storms as well as Larten did and to your surprise, that was Arra. Creeping up the tunnels, she jumped when she heard the thunder but plodded onwards despite the fact that she wanted to run away and hide. She had fought, she had searched her mind for reasons to the deepest, darkest things on earth and yet she was scared of a storm? There was a reason, there always was a reason to her fears but it was a story she very rarely if ever told. Peeking in to his room from the doorway, she cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"Arra?" Hesitantly smiling, she sighed and cringed when another boom of thunder graced the sky. "Please, come in." He placed his book on the floor and indicated that she could enter. "What is wrong?" He asked; worry lacing each and every word spoken.

"Nothing is wrong; I merely wanted to visit my mate." Nodding, he stood up and joined her on the floor near the entrance where she had perched herself.

"Arra, if something is wrong then you know that you can tell me correct?" Nodding, she manoeuvred herself so that she could lay her head on his thighs. "Good, so then what is wrong?" Running his fingers through her hair, Mr Crepsley sighed once more and looked up to the ceiling before looking back down at Arra.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise." Her voice was extremely unconvincing and he only wished that he believed her.

"Arra, please do not make promises that are not true." That was enough to make her drop her gaze and refuse to meet his eyes.

"I am… Larten, I am afraid of telling you." This time she seemed… embarrassed? Yes, she was embarrassed to say what made her afraid. Sitting up, she looked up and became held in his gaze. He cupped her head in his hands and smiled.

"No need to be. We are all afraid of something and as much as we hate to admit it there are things out there which scare us but we talk about them and then we are fine." She nodded and moved around so she was sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Go on, I will not find it funny." She believed him and that was a promise he really could keep.

"I am… I am… I am not afraid of anything." She looked up; the proudest look displayed on her face.

"Arra, everyone is afraid of something." It was the truth, he never showed it but even he had his fair share of fears. Flying was one, he always said that 'if vampires were made to fly they would have wings' but that was to cover up his true emotion about the way of transport.

"Okay, okay I get it. I am afraid of… thunderstorms." If not for his super hearing he would have missed it.

"Thunderstorms?" He asked, seriously not expecting that answer.

"Thunderstorms." She repeated, groaning and falling back onto the floor. "I knew I never should have told you." Lying next to her, he took her in his arms and shook his head.

"No, no you should have told me." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think that it is perfectly normal. Do not be afraid of telling the truth, it is not as bad as you think." Placing her head on his chest, she sighed.

"I know, I know but I am just ashamed. I am a vampire, I fight, I kill when I have to, I drink blood but I am afraid of thunderstorms? Tell me there is not something unusual about that!" He remained silent, pulling her ever closer.

"There is nothing unusual about that." He eventually said, looking down on her and kissing her once more.

"Can I stay in here with you because I…" Trailing off, she scurried closer to him when thunder crashed against the clouds. Draping his cape over the two of them, he wrapped an arm around her and nodded.

"Of course you can." He replied, smiling and tightening his arm around her. Her head still lay on his chest and his arm was still wrapped around her. The lightning still licked the sky and grey still clouded over the sky. It was nights like that she wanted to last forever despite the fact it displayed her worst fear.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Please review! I love hearing your feedback so did you love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Please let me know! :D


End file.
